Final Fantasy VIII Mistakes
by Clarissa-Chan
Summary: Just some things of FF8
1. Default Chapter

Well, when playing this game watching this game  
being played, there was usually some talking,  
when us group just came and, um... thought these  
things up, you understand..?  
  
Note: No, I do not own FFVIII, so don't go asking me  
that you want so and so to fall in love with you or  
something in a remake.   
  
.:`:. ~ .:`:.  
  
.' Point with the singing and the ocean beginning '.  
  
Poeple: *start singing the background hymn thing*  
Waves: * start making loud noises.*  
*all seems to go well, but....*  
Person: *cough, cough, choke, gasp, and thud..*  
*ambulance noises.*  
Director (in-act): " Cut! Shut it off! %^&&$! "  
  
.' Take Two '.  
  
People: *start singing.*  
Waves: *start making loud noises*  
*everyone continues going wel-*  
Waves: *start going louder so they  
block out the people's singing. *  
Seagull: *squawks*  
Director: " $*£&! CUT. "  
  
.' Part where Quitis comes to see to her student '.  
  
Quitis: *starts walking around the corner, stops  
and turns to look at Squall, slightly twisting her  
angle and tripping over into a curtain, falling   
unconcious.*  
  
Director: "Pathetic..."  
  
.' Take Two '.  
Quitis: *after healing back up of course, come and  
does the same, but instead of twisting her angle, on  
the floor lays a bannana peel, and where she takes a  
sigh in, she slightly moves her foot forward and slips,  
landing right into Squall's crotch.*  
everyone but the two: *start laughing hysterically.*  
Squall: *blushes*  
  
.' Where they go over the water to go to that.... place '.  
* all the ships go across the waters, and are about to  
come across of the moon where they sudenly start banging  
into where the reflected moon is. *  
Director: " WTF?! "  
Selphie: *starts giggling insanely and runs off.*  
  
.' Part where.... Irvine has that butterfly  
on his.... finger. '.  
  
Irvine: *points his finger upwards and waits for  
the butterfly to come.*  
Irvine: " Eh.... Butterfly? " *still in that position.*  
*after five minutes.*  
Irvine: *looking pathetic* ".... "  
Director: " Who has the butterfly?! "  
Rinoa: *offstage, patting the Butterfly slightly* ^-^  
Everyone (except director and Irvine.): "....?"  
  
.' Take Two '.  
  
Irvine: *does the same thing, and luckily the  
butterfly comes, but instead of flying off when  
he takes his finger back, it stays on. *  
  
Director: " what. the. $%*&? "  
  
*ten minutes later.*  
  
Irvine: *hopping around trying to get the  
butterfly off his damn finger.* " £$%^$$*^%  
%^*%$$ get off you %&&%ing off my %&^ lovely finger! "  
  
.' Take Three '.  
  
Irvine: *does the same thing, supisciously, the butterfly  
comes and goes, and all is going well as he starts standing  
up, and picks his gun up, but as the camera comes to veiw the  
back of him, he quickly downs around. *  
Irvine: " You was checking out my ass, WASN'T YOU?! "  
*shotos the cameraman.*  
Everyone: *backs away.*  
.' Last form of Ultametia.... or, whatever '.  
Three random people: *Rinoa, Zell and Squall*  
Ultameia: *goes into her final form.*  
Zell: " DUDE. DO ALL YOU *£^%ING SOCERESS'S  
BECOME SOO UGLY?! "  
Squall: * starts looking at Rinoa. Blinks like a  
maniac.*  
Rinoa: " What?! "  
  
.:`:. ~ .:`:.   
  
Um, the bottom got cut off... 


	2. the second one to this stupidity

Oooh......  
okay, sorry for mistakes... haven't played FFVIII for a while.  
I still don't own FFVIII....  
  
. . . . . . ..   
  
. Where Zell comes riding to the  
other two on his hovering skateboard thing .  
  
Whoever said this :" Where is he?"  
  
And suddenly Zell comes riding VERY slowly on his skateboard thing, which even a snail could beat.  
Others ; .: Sweatdrop. :.  
Acting Director ; " What... the... "  
FOUR HOURS LATER.  
Zell ; " Cooome oon. We're nearly theeere. "  
Others ; .: Watch Zell come, looking as though he hasn't moved abit. :.  
Squall ; " He.. walked abit before getting on that thing? "  
  
. take 2 .  
All the rest talk, and then there is that 'where is he?', and Zell comes very fast around the corner. Actually, so fast that...  
Zell ; "AAAAHHH! I CAN'T STOP THIS THING!HEEELP!" .: Goes right back them. :.  
Squall ; "How much am I paid again to take this stuff any longer?"  
Back-stage guy; "What? Like let Quitis give yo-"  
Squall ;.:Give a very evil glare that even disturbs the guy. :.  
A. director; .: Mutter. :."How much am I getting paid, more like... "  
  
. In Timber Forest where they start going all sleepy .  
All are asleep, as then a snoring is coming from Squall, which makes the other two awake.  
Selphie ; .: Yawn. :. "You know I hate monday mornings mommy..."  
whoevertheotheronewas ;"noooooo!" .: Ears start bleeding. :.  
a ambulance is called for, and all the racket is still going on, even the very mad acting director's screaming isn't awaking Squall.  
  
. Take 2 .  
And so is all that weird talk when everyone starts fallen asleep, and with Selphie going last, but...  
Selphie ; .: blink. blink. blinkity blink. :. "Huh?Nap time?"  
Some person cuts it as the director starts to tear out every bit of hair on their head.  
  
. . . . . .. -  
  
oooooh... 


End file.
